(a) Field of the Invention In general, the present invention relates to a moving cart system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a moving cart system on which a moving cart can be suitably transported and stored.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle body manufacturing process, the welding process is particularly important and thus a moving cart system is necessary to realize factory automation for the welding process. Recently, the moving cart system has been developed into a circulation system for combining the production of many kinds of vehicles.
For example, a conventional moving cart system, as shown in FIG. 9, is provided along with a process line 11 at the bottom process floor where a number of welding robots (not shown) are in operation. Typically, a moving shuttle 13 is suitably disposed on the process line 11 for a moving cart 3 loaded with a part element 1 to be transported to a robot welding process section. A moving cart return line 17 is disposed on an upper deck 15 of an upper floor.
A table lifter 19 is disposed between rearward side of the moving shuttle 13 and the upper deck 15, and the lifter 19 transports the moving carts 3 from the process line 11 on a bottom process floor to the upper deck 15 of an upper floor.
A traverse 21 is disposed on the rearward side of the upper deck 15 and is connected to the moving cart return line 17. The traverse 21 transports the moving cart 3 transported from the process line 11 by the table lifter 19 to the moving cart return line 17.
A multi moving cart storage unit 31 is disposed on a forward side of the process line 11 and the moving cart return line 17, and the multi moving cart storage unit 31 loads the moving cart 3 transported by the moving cart return line 17 and suitably supplies the moving cart 3 to the process line 11. The multi moving cart storage unit 31 has a space for loading the moving carts 31 and multi moving cart storage unit 31 may have second or third floor. The moving carts 3 may move up and down or from side to side in a multi direction manner in the multi moving cart storage unit 31, and can be transported to the process line 11.
However, this type of conventional moving cart system requires multiple floors, a table lifter 19, and a side to side multi moving cart storage unit 31 in order to operate properly. Thus, the conventional moving cart system is complicated due to its large number of components and its size.
Also, the multi-direction, side to side, multi moving cart storage 31 of the conventional moving cart system has a particularly complicated configuration for supplying and storing the moving cart 3. And thus, requires significant amount of time for supplying and storing the moving cart 3.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.